


Take Me To Church

by daltonandes



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochism, Priest Gerard Way, Religious Content, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needs to be cleansed. daddy Gerard/masochist Frank basically. Beware. You will melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semataryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semataryeyes/gifts).



Father Way has Frank wrapped around his finger.   
He’s been one of his Sunday school students, and an active member of the church, for a while now. 

And God bless him.

He's like a fucking butterfly to nectar, a sin that's pure white and blood red, this boy. He loves every minute of it. And oh, it's so wrong. But it couldn’t possibly be that wrong, because how could it feel this right?

 

Gerard especially likes when Frank begs. 

One night after Father Way's nightly Bible study, he takes Frank home but Frank insists on him coming in. He does. But it doesn't end there.

"Come in with me and we can play," Frank says all but seductively. He studies Gerard's tousled black hair in his face, and his big hazel eyes peering out from under it, and of course, his trademark smirk. And that fucking collar he never takes off - even when they're fucking and Frank is saying his name so loudly he's sure the neighbors hear, oh they definitely hear, and still remembers Gerard's collar, and he tugs on it with a whimpered moan of "D-daddy".

That's what gets Gerard every fucking time. So when Frank punctuates his sentence with “daddy” that night, he knows he’s fucked. 

“My mom’s not home tonight, daddy.”

Gerard gets out of the car and Frank follows on his heels as they step into Frank's slab of bricks house. Once inside, he has Frank against the door with his arms pinned up so he's helpless. Frank looks at him innocently but oh so hotly, licking his swollen bottom lip slowly. Fucking tease.

Gerard breathes slowly until he locks eyes with Frank, and Frank winks slightly but it's enough - Gerard's pulse fucking spikes. It's beautiful, he's beautiful. He wants him, he really wants him, and he fucking needs him. 

But he only says to Frank: "I think you need to be taken to church."

Frank whimpers as Gerard runs his hands over Frank’s body, so gorgeous and sculpted like a fucking piece of art, and flattens his back against the wall.

Gerard plants a few kisses on his neck, and then pulls his shirt and drags him upstairs to his room, where he throws Frank on the bed and does away with his clothes. Now naked, Frank looks so vulnerable and wanton.

Still fully dressed all the way up to his collar, Gerard asks huskily, "What do you want this time, baby?"

"Whip me," Frank says breathily, a little quietly, without hesitation. His eyes are so huge, oh...he wants this so much. "C'mon, daddy, please...I want it."

Gerard looks around comically and bites his lip. "Right. Go find your favorite pretty whip, babe..."

Frank gets up and Gerard studies his body as he does so, all the pale curves and skin, covered in hickey scars and traces of past whippings. Done by him, barely healed yet.

Oh, it's so hot how much Frank loves pain. How much he wants Gerard to hurt him before he fucks his lights out. How needy he is.

He fucking loves him.

Frank retrieves a leather riding crop from his closet, part of the little set they have. He’s hidden it so long from his mother, it’s almost comical how much he tells a lie. And how cool and calm he is about it. He has to. 

Nobody can know about Gerard and him.

Gerard is smirking at him, motioning for him to come closer. He settles on Frank's bed.

"Don't lay down, baby, just kneel on your knees and turn away from me. Beg me."

Frank obeys and takes his place away from Gerard, his back exposed. Frank chews his lip vigorously, whimpering when Gerard strokes his back softly, smirking at the intricate scars he placed there. Frank wanted them, and he still wanted even more from his daddy.

"Father, I've sinned," Frank says, shuddering.

"Ah, ah," Gerard stops him. "Say it in full."

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," Frank tries again. "I'm here to confess."

"Ready?"

"Ready to confess, yes, sir."

With one movement, Gerard cracks the whip lightly against Frank's back, earning a shriek followed by a whimper.

"Fuck," Frank curses. "Father, please."

Gerard does it again and watches Frank's back arch every time it comes down, how he clenches the sheets in his fist.

“Confess!”

“I’ve been a bad boy, Father,” Frank cries out. “So bad. Please, fuck.”

“Ah. Tell me what you’ve done. Cleanse yourself.” Gerard cracks the whip again, watching Frank’s back arch even more this time and his skin redden to a deep crimson.

“Lies, so many lies. And thoughts, Father. So many dirty thoughts…about you…” Frank struggles to keep his voice even, shuddering at the pain.

“About me?” Gerard says through a grin as frank grips the sheets. “Me. Your daddy.”

“Yes! I’ve wanted you so bad, Father! Wanted you to fuck me again…hurt me again…consume me…”

“How dirty and sinful,” Gerard says deliciously as Frank moans. “Such dirty moans, too. I should gag you next time. You like that shit.”

“P-please…”

He continues this until Frank's bleeding slightly from one of the cuts, and stops. 

Frank's a whimpering mess, his skin ablaze and marked and almost throbbing. He turns around and faces Gerard, and then he whispers, "Take me to church."

 

It's something Gerard can never get over. He loves when they fuck, but he believes Frank likes it even more. He loves when Frank wraps his legs around him as he’s under him to get his cock inside him even deeper. It's times like this when Gerard knows he should confess his sins and repent, but why bother, he thinks. Fuck it.

Frank's nails trail slowly down his back as he moans, as Gerard fucks him deeper. His back rubs against the sheets as his head hits the headboard with how hard Gerard's fucking him. He whimpers and opens his eyes halfway, and says softly, "Back...hurts…uncomfortable..."

Gerard slows down and leans back, falling onto the bed and taking Frank with him.

"Ride me," he commands, and Frank is quick to respond.

He rides Gerard the hardest he's ever done before, his hips coming down hard and crashing against Gerard's. He’s gorgeous, his skin pink and flushed from his chest down his stomach and happy trail. The sounds he’s making are as gorgeous as him, panting and whining with every thrust Gerard gives him, greedily taking it all until he can barely move with how much pleasure is racking him.

“Daddy,” Frank moans, grabbing a fistful of Gerard’s hair and a grab with his other hand at his collar to keep from falling. “Touch me please…”

Gerard moves his cock, hitting that spot inside him that makes Frank mewl like a kitten yet moan like a whore. It’s so intense and sweaty, hot and vision-blurring, that Gerard can barely breathe.

He jerks Frank’s cock with one hand and grips his hip with the other, positioning him just right, moaning at the contact. “Oh, Lord help me…”

In spite of how Frank must be feeling, he smirks and pants hard, his tongue lolling out. “Fuck me.”

Gerard thrusts upward, earning an almost-scream from Frank. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum!”

Gerard’s really out of breath now. “C’mon, baby, cum…”

As soon as he’s allowed to, Frank cums and spurts all over Gerard’s fist, so much it’s dripping down his daddy’s hand, and yells, “Fuck! Oh yes!” followed by Gerard’s name. Not Father, or daddy, but his real name.

The sound is really fucking refreshing and before he knows it, Gerard’s finished too. He pulls out of Frank, having him sit with his legs spread in front of him, and jerks off, aiming for his chest. 

Frank’s still panting and moaning a little, watching his daddy milk his cock and groan. His eyes widen. “Cum on my face.”

Gerard stutters. “W-what…are you sure, kitten?”

“Yes, daddy…”

So Frank lies down and Gerard’s kneels over him on his knees, jerking and stroking his cock until he lets out a strangled cry and moans, cumming onto Frank’s face and striping his flushed skin. Frank almost doesn’t remember to shut his eyes.

“Fuck.” Frank says and feels it sting his skin a little.

Gerard has this goofy grin on his face as he falls to lay beside Frank. “Fuck is right.”

“I feel cleansed.” Frank’s wiping the cum off, stopping to lick some off his fingers, and Gerard nearly moans again. 

“Do you now? Good, baby.”

Frank turns on his side when his face is clean and looks at Gerard. “Father…do you really think I’m a good person?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Well, for one thing, I’ve been lying to my mom for fuckin’ weeks. Those confessions I made while you were whipping me,” Frank laughs a little. “They were all true, actually.”

Gerard stares down at the sheets and moves to lie on his back. “Frankie, I believe you’re as good as you want to be. And whenever you wanna tell your mother is your choice.”

“So I’m not bad?”

Gerard smirks and eyes him, his damp dark hair falling over his forehead. “Well, yes, sometimes. But that’s what I’m here for. To make you good again, one way or another.”

And Frank knows for a fact, when he hears Gerard say that, that he fucking loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to my partner, Caden. All those rp's we did really got to me...love you xoxoG


End file.
